


overtime (a LANY song)

by broeslbr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Alex Danvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broeslbr/pseuds/broeslbr
Summary: * LANY song title but only because i needed a titleMaggie is back in National City and there is an outbreak of alien weaponry attacks. Kara goes to talk to Maggie about it. Both try avoid talking about a certain agent.





	overtime (a LANY song)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fic I wrote about how Maggie could be brought back into Supergirl and be used in the crossover. I however do not respect the Batwoman casting choice. I wrote this before it was announced. 
> 
> Only 1 chapter because its like one of the first I've ever written. I could maybe continue it.

Maggie was sitting at her desk hunched over paperwork. Her face illuminated by a fading desk lamp. Her cheek resting on her hand as she combs over her notes from the attack earlier that day. The bullpen was pretty quiet, but then again it’s late. Late since her shift technically ended three hours ago, but too early to go home. 

 

Maggie had been working late ever since she got back from Gotham. It seemed like being back in National City made her restless and going home to an empty apartment still doesn’t feel right.

 

She rubs her eyes and looks at the clock. 11:00. It was definitely times to pack it up. She starts to pile up her paperwork as a uniformed officer approaches her desk.

 

“Detective Sawyer, there is someone here to see you. I think she wants to talk about the attack earlier today.”

Maggie was not in the mood to talk to anyone, mostly since her shift  _ was _ really over and her eyes are started to sting from staring at her paperwork. 

“Her name is Danvers.”

Maggie’s head snaps up.

“What?” 

Panic rises in her chest and her heart feels like it dropped into her stomach.

“Danvers. She is tall. Glasses. Ponytail,” the officer says. “I can tell her you left, but she seemed pretty insistent on talking to  _ you _ .”

The panic that had formed started to settle. Maggie leaned back in her chair.

“Send her over.”

 

A different sort of panic starts because why would Kara want to see her? They haven’t spoken in almost a year and were never close to begin with. If it was about the attack, well Supergirl would have had the information already. Maggie wipes her hands on her skinny black jeans and looks up as Kara approaches. She did once say she was always happy to help a Danvers.

 

Kara, in her navy pants, a sky blue button up, and ballet flats - her typical reporter outfit- looks just a nervous as Maggie feels, but lets out a shaky breath as she greets her. 

 

“Hey Maggie. I mean Detective.”

“Hey Kara and Maggie is fine.”

Maggie turns, pulls over an extra chair and gestures for Kara to sit.

“Why are you here? Officer Moore mentioned it was about the attack, but I figured Supergirl knew all about that already.”

“Well that is true, but I’m not here for the DEO, I’m here as a reporter,” Kara quickly rushes out and fixes her glasses as she does.

Maggie just gives her a quizzical look.

“What? Supergirl as a source isn’t reliable anymore?”

“No. Well yes, but I’m trying to be better. I rely too much on Supergirl to get out information. If I am going to be a respected reporter I need to cultivate more sources.”

Maggie nods and gives a little smile.

“Good for you Kara. So, what do you need me for?”

“James wants to issue a safety press release for the public and wants anyone with information to come forward. I know the police have done the same, but I am also building a story. The weapons are clearly alien, but are falling into human hands. It could be CADMUS again, but something is different. They look more homemade rather than high quality. I thought maybe you could first give me information that could be part of the press release and anything else as I develop my story.” 

Maggie nods and leans forward.

“I can give you a quote for the public. It will be pretty similar to the one that’s already been given by the Sergeant, but anything to help. Your story on the other hand…” 

Maggie looks around the room and then at Kara.

“You hungry Little Danvers?”

“Maggie… what? I mean yes, always but-”

“The attack today you know is not the first, but it has been something I have been working on for months. So let’s go get some food and I will discuss it further.”

 

* * *

 

They find themselves at a diner not too far from the station. The sit in a red booth, each with a cup a coffee and Kara with pancakes, eggs, bacon and hashbrowns lined up in front of her. She starts to dig in as Maggie explains the relocation.

 

“The case is huge Kara, but no one really knows the extent expect for me and my boss, hence the move here. You can’t print anything until I give you the okay. Please respect that.”

“Why not give this information to the DEO? It is alien related.”

“Since it is technically humans dealing the weapons, it doesn’t really fall under their jurisdiction. I mean you can pass along the information ,but Kara, you guys can’t get involved. Not to the extent I know people on your team will want to.”

Maggie stares into Kara’s eyes to make her point clear. Kara picks up on the absence of a certain agent, now director.

“This case is my career,” Maggie reveals as she drops her head. She starts rubbing her finger across the lip of the mug. When she looks back up Kara is staring back at her with unwavering focus.

“I completely understand.”

 

Maggie takes a sip of coffee and sighs. Her voice lowered, mostly because she doesn’t want anyone over hearing, but also taking advantage of Kara’s super-hearing. 

“Do you know why I needed my passport a couple of months ago?”

Kara nods her head as she stuffs pancake in her mouth.

“I went to Gotham. An old friend of mine found out that weapons from there were getting shipped out to other cities. One of them being National City. I went there to confirm her intel. Its true and you’re right. It is human weaponry with an alien touch.”

“So why hasn’t Gotham PD tried to stop the manufacturing?” Kara asks.

“These guys are good. Plus any witnesses that they had to testify against them keep ending up dead. It’s horrific. National City only recently started getting the shipments in. On this end we are trying to locate their facilities, obtain the weapons and determine who is the main distributor. We obviously have leads on the distributor, but we don’t know if there are more warehouses. Also, the case isn’t just trying to stop it on one end. We are trying to end the whole operation so it takes longer and precise details so nothing gets lost. These guys need to be stopped, but we can’t let a mistake slip otherwise we are back at square one.”

Kara nods in agreement. 

 

“Your cop with the intel, would I be able to contact her?” 

Maggie smiles, “I never said it was a cop.”

“But?”

“She is an old friend from when I was a beat cop. She always had a way of getting information ahead of the cops. She trusted me with the info and for that I’m grateful. Sorry, but she won’t speak to you. Especially as a reporter.”

Kara huffs with her shoulders. Clearly upset as a little frown starts to appear. Her eyes light up as she asks,“What about Supergirl? Would she talk to her?”

“What happened to building sources without Supergirl” Maggie quips back.

“I just want a source for when I report about the findings in Gotham.”

Kara picks up her fork and starts stabbing at her eggs.

“I’ll be your source okay. Trust me, she won’t divulge the information to a fellow hero.”

Kara drops her fork with egg on it. It splatters as it crashes onto her plate.

“Did you say  _ fellow hero _ ? As in  _ superhero _ ?”

Maggie gulps down coffee to avoid speaking right away. 

 

“Nope. You misheard me Little Danvers.”

“Maggie! Who is your friend?” Kara whisper yells.

Maggie’s head tilts as she says, “Kara I honestly don’t know what you think you heard. I’ve only worked with two  _ Supers.  _ But I will not tell you because the case is too important.”

Kara sits back and goes back to her meal.

“Fine. I’ll let it go but only because I will need your intel later down the line.”

 

Maggie giggles and shakes her head as she watches Kara down the rest of her late night breakfast. Talking with Kara was not as bad as she thought it was going to be. Little Danvers was a delight when she wasn’t constantly gabbing about her Supergirl escapades or having a certain Daxamite draped over her.

 

* * *

 

The place was pretty empty by the time Kara finishes eating. They chatted a little about their personal lives, but nothing too serious. Mostly Maggie just asked Kara about reporting and what else she had worked on. While Kara wanted to know what young cop Maggie was like in Gotham. It was probably the most they ever bonded. 

 

They were just waiting on paying the bill. The nerves that Maggie had earlier start to rise in her stomach as she prepare to ask Kara one more question. She rubs her hands on her legs again to stop from shaking.

“Does uhmm… does Alex know you are here?”

 

Kara looks shocked at the question. Kara wanted to avoid the topic of Alex. She had it in her mind that she would get the information and go. When Alex and Maggie were together, Kara didn’t really get involved in their relationship. Once it ended, Maggie was the one who broke Alex’s heart in Kara’s eyes. But after spending an evening with Maggie she realizes she was wrong. Maggie wasn’t just a cop who sometimes had a grudge against Supergirl; she maybe had a bigger heart and compassion for others. Maybe more than Alex. A mistake she is realizing now because Maggie looked hurt from even mentioning Alex’s name. 

 

But even after the little banter they had going she really didn’t want to bring up her sister. She definitely didn’t want to see that look on Maggie’s face.

“Uhmm no she doesn’t know. She will though once I bring back the info you gave me though. It will be a lot harder asking her to not step in now that she is director.”

Maggie’s eyes shoot wide and her eyebrows raise up her forehead. 

“She’s director? Where is Hank?”

 

Kara starts innocently talking a mile a minute with hand gestures, but not really noticing Maggie’s reaction.

“Taking a little time. He had a rough year with his dad, so he promoted Alex. Plus Alex is still trying to figure out if she wants to be a mom with the job she has so it just sort of worked. She wouldn’t be in the field as much and could figure out the balance of everything. But with her as director we are butting heads more than usual. But since the intel is coming from you then maybe she’ll listen better, but who knows. I‘ll make sure she listens to me. It is too important.”

 

Kara stops ranting and looks at Maggie. She looks worse than before. Kara might even notice tears in her eyes.

“Wait Maggie. I’m sorry.”

“No it’s fine. Thanks for letting me know.”

The bill must have been brought to the table during Kara’s ranting, but Maggie shoves in some cash and stands.

“On me Little Danvers.” She wipes her eyes, and throws on her leather jacket. 

“It was good to see you. Uhmm, we’ll stay in touch about the case, but I gotta go. Night.”

She quickly walks out the door as Kara sits in the booth. Her head falls into her hands as she shakes them back and forth.

“Way to go Kara. You finally made a step forward with Maggie and took ten back.”

 

She really did want to make things right. She messed up before by not getting to know Maggie, but she was going to fix it. All of it. 

  
  



End file.
